i'll go wherever you will go
by abbyli
Summary: Riley Georgette Truman is born. A/N: Please listen to the song "Wherever You Will Go" by charlene soraia while reading.


_**i'll go wherever you will go**_

**~~~ooo~~~**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

It took about three tries but they finally got it right.

Baby on board.

Will Truman and Grace Adler couldn't have been happier.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

That happiness was soon taken away.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Grace got a call at two in the afternoon that Will had collapsed at the law office, coughing and spitting up blood. He had been rushed to the ER and was awaiting diagnosis.

Cancer was the diagnosis.

Fast acting acute leukemia.

It just couldn't be true.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

During the time that they should have been celebrating a baby coming into the world, they were actually spending days at the hospital, trying to figure out whatever they could to save Will's life.

But in the end, it wasn't enough.

"Grace, we need to talk about this."

Grace shook her head. "No. No, we are not going to talk about anything except what color we are going to paint the nursery."

"Gracie..."

"No!" Tears blurred her vision. "No, I think we should paint the nursery yellow since we don't know what the baby is yet."

"Grace-" Will reached up and gently grabbed her forearms. Well, it felt gentle. In truth, it was the most strength that Will could muster. "Grace, honey, listen to me."

She shook her head again. "No. No, I am not going to listen to you because you are not going to die, all right? You are going to be fine. Our baby is going to be born and you are going to be his daddy and you are going to be fine-"

"Grace!" Will's voice rose, finally quieting her. "Grace, you have to stop. Honey, you have to stop."

The sobs finally overcame her. "I don't want to watch you die. I won't watch you die."

"Don't think of it like that, darling," Will insisted.

"How am I supposed to think of it?"

He shook his head. "I don't know. But I want to assure you that good will come out of this. And don't interrupt me!" He held up a hand to silence her. "It's something that is going to happen. And there is nothing that you or I can do to stop it."

"I just don't get how you can be so accepting," she murmured, brushing away the tears that were still flowing down her face.

He shook his head again. "Nope, I'm not accepting," he whispered.

That was when she saw the tears. Before she knew what she was doing, she had crawled into his lap, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck as he sobbed into her hair.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

She grew rounder as he grew sicker.

He was there when she had her first ultrasound. The heartbeat was strong and healthy and the baby was wiggling around like crazy. It had actually been hard to find the heartbeat at first because of how active the baby was.

"Just like her mother already," whispered Will, squeezing Grace's hands between both of his.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"The cancer is progressing faster than we first thought."

"What does that mean?"

"It means—"

"Lay it all out for me, Doc. What does that mean?"

"It means you have less than three months left."

He wasn't going to live to see his baby be born.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"No! No, there must be another way! No!"

"Grace!" Will grabbed her arms, pulling them down to her sides. "Grace, listen to me!"

"No!" Tears streamed down her face as she viciously shook her head. "He's wrong, Will. You still have so much more time. You are going to live! You will see our baby be born—"

"Gracie, it doesn't matter if the doctor is right or not. We have to be prepared for the chance that I may not live that long. Look at me!" He released her arms and waved them up and down his emaciated frame. "I can barely stand upright! I have lost over forty pounds, I can't keep any food down. I would be surprised if I lived to see tomorrow, let alone our baby!"

The moment the words came out of his mouth, he regretted them. He was going through so much pain and sickness at that time but he had forgotten what Grace was going through watching him waste away to nothing.

Suddenly, soft arms were wrapped around him. They pull him closer, folding him into the most beautiful and warming embrace. And they don't let go.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hey, smile!"

The flashbulb went off, blinding them both. Grace looked up, blinking and rubbing her eyes.

"Karen! Blinding me, girlfriend!" Grace whined, brushing her fiery curls out of her face.

Karen just giggled, glancing back and forth between her two friends. Grace was laying on the couch, her head propped up a couple of pillows. Her belly protruded up almost seven inches. She was round, healthy, and glowing. And only three weeks away from her due date.

Will was seated on the floor, his laptop on the coffee table. He was tapping away at the keys, working on something. His head rested lightly against Grace's belly. Every once in a while he would feel a sharp kick to the back of his head and smile. Their girl knew that her parents were there.

A simple prayer was floating through the room. A prayer that everyone hoped God could hear and understand.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Will passed away that night.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Push, Grace! Push!"

A scream shattered her throat as the pain hit her. She let out a sob and continued to push.

A child's cry rippled through the air.

"It's a girl!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Do you have a name?" asked Karen, gently brushing the hair back from her forehead.

"Riley," Grace whispered. "Riley Georgette Truman."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The gentle knock on the door pulled George Truman out of his stupor. He rose up off of the sofa and stumbled slightly. He rubbed at his eyes, realizing that they were blurred with tears.

Funny. They were full of tears a lot.

"Gracie?"

Her soft smile and her light eyes were like a heaven's sent. A link to his boy.

"Do you want to meet your granddaughter?" whispered Grace as she shifted the baby carrier in her arms.

George's eyes found the sleeping infant. She already had a headful of dark red curls and round perfect little cheeks.

"More than anything."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

She grew and flourished.

She was more beautiful than anything in the entire world.

Grace just relished watching her daughter as she turned and jumped in the late autumn breeze. Her dark red hair flew behind her in the wind and her dark brown eyes glittered with excitement.

Riley was the exact picture of her. She had the dark red hair and the smile and everything else. But she had inherited one thing from her father that she loved most of all. She had inherited his dark, deep brown eyes. The eyes that would crinkle up with happiness whenever he had heard a stupid joke from Grace or felt a simple movement from Riley as she said hello.

Grace learned from that moment on to never say goodbye.

She was always saying hello.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Who's my daddy?"

Her heart ached at the question. She had known this would happen someday.

"Your daddy is someone that loved you very much," she slowly began, wrapping Riley in her arms and guiding her to the sofa.

This was going to be a long night.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

He was there.

Her heart viciously beat as she watched her soul mate's smile. His dark eyes crinkling up with that happiness as he was able to see Riley marry the love of her life.

Then his dark eyes found hers.

His lips moved and she could see the words forming.

"I'll go wherever you will go."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**WAAAAHH! This makes me tear up just writing it! **

**So, another short Will/Grace angsty and tragic oneshot. I wrote this differently in the form of short drabbles and I hope I didn't irritate anyone with the way this is written. I just hope you enjoyed. **

**Reviews are much appreciated. I need feedback! **


End file.
